Dare
by Toasthugger
Summary: First attempt at a mild sexification. Established Rizzles.


Don't own 'em, just fantasize about 'em

...

First attempt at something a little sexified.

Just a little nugget of procrastination... Ugh now I have "reproduction" stuck in my head... fucking hell. If you're wondering wtf "reproduction" is, go watch Grease 2. Then when you procrastinate (like me) replace the word "reproduction" with "procrastination," then every time you say "procrastination" the song will forever be stuck in your head.

FOREVER.

I will update Honey, but have been swamped with Uni assessments and exams, currently doing and extra semester while on semester break (cause I am fucking insane), so will be super crazy hectic til just before Xmas.

**XXX**

She passes me the scarf. It's dark blue with black stripes.

"Wrap it around your palm" she says. Her voice is like her eyes. Soft but firm and I do as she says, unsure, but complacent.

I feel a mix of excitement and trepidation as she holds the other end of the scarf and kneels down before me. Her eyes watch me as her mouth moves closer to my snatch. I get wetter at the thought of her tongue sliding up and down and through my pussy.

She does something with her hands below me and then stands, holding out her end of the scarf for me. I go to reach for it with my left hand but my hand stops suddenly as hers dips. Understanding dawns on me, she has put it under the chair. I hesitate for a moment, our eyes meet and focus on each other's before my right hand slowly reaches forth to grasp it.

"Wrap it around your palm," she says, and I oblige.

I twist my wrists around until the scarf is tight. It's a fantasy of hers and kind of mine, to tie me up, like I do to her sometimes. I tend to get a little carried away and tease her too much, which is where I believe her wanting to do the same to me comes from. But I hold onto control too fiercely, perhaps it has forcibly been taken away from me too often, perhaps I'm complicated or perhaps she is just so amazing that I can't help but want her. She knows I don't like to be restrained, and it seems, that my little genius has found a way around it and part of me can't wait to have her touch me.

"Now Jane," she says. "I _dare_ you to stay right where you are. Stay right there until I tell you, you can move."

"Why?"

"That's not important." She says. The gentle and quiet tone of her voice draws me in and relaxes me slightly. "Do you accept?"

"What do I get if do?"

"How about… you get to do whatever you like with me, including what's in my closet safe…"

I gulp at the implications of this. I envision all I could do and this fills me desire to succeed. I smirk at her, confident and proud. If she is going to please me in this chair then, I am not stupid, of course I will stay in this damn chair.

"And if you fail…"

"I won't fail" I butt in. Nobody dares Jane Rizzoli and wins.

She gets a cute smile on her face, there is something dangerous about it that can't put my finger on it.

"Okay," she says.

She slowly turns around and walks away from me and towards our bed. Her black and red teddy begins to fall off her shoulders and slowly down her body, it pauses at her gorgeous firm ass and she gives a little jiggle to make it fall fast to the floor. It lies strewn haphazardly on the floor and I look up to see her crawling slowly onto the bed, her ass in the air facing me in all its glory. And I now know what her look was for.

She isn't going to touch me at all.

She is going to touch herself.

Fuck.

I am so fucked.

She lies back against the headboard, her eyes daring me to move. She slowly caresses her breasts then her stomach and finally her hands travel slowly down her legs to her knees. She makes a show of using her hands to slowly spread her knees apart, opening her legs wide and revealing all to me. Her fingertips barely touch her skin as they travel back up to her pussy then excruciatingly slowly opening herself up to me.

I find the strength to glance up at her eyes. They are dark, mischievous and daring. Enticing me to fail. Her eyes flutter and she licks her lips before they part and a small gasp escapes them. My eyes flick back to her hands, her fingers and her sweet, sweet pussy. She runs a finger along her pussy until she reaches her clit and moistening it with her juices. She rubs it side to side a few times and I hear a little moan.

I suck in a deep breath to steady myself as my body leans toward her of its own accord. My hands grip at the scarf to keep me seated. The torture I will endure will be well worth it when I get into her safe. I glance back at her eyes, trying to disconnect from what her fingers are doing to her, try and buy me some time. But her eyes lock on mine, and its somehow worse.

She knows exactly what she is doing to me and her eyes are showing me everything I'm refusing to look at. The look in her eyes, the way they try and maintain contact with mine, but lose as her head tilts back. As her breathing increases, as sweat droplets appear on that amazing face. The way her tongue caresses her lip before her teeth bite it. At her staccato moans and whimpers. It's so much worse to see her face if I want to win this dare, but oh so much better for me to witness. I hear how wet she is as her fingers works harder and faster. I can't bear it and it takes all my strength to hold onto the scarf and close my eyes.

"Look at me," she says.

I bite down on my lip.

"Jane. Jane, look at me." Her whispers are forceful. Her voice is mostly gone. She hasn't got long left now.

I look back up at her. I'm barely holding on, but, I can't miss this. As I meet her eyes, her body begins to stiffen a few seconds at a time in between short panting breaths. She fights to keep eye contact with me but the pleasure overrides her stubbornness and they close. Her head drops back. Her jaw clenches as she fights off loud whimpers.

I notice my pelvis grinding on the chair, I'm so wet that no friction is being achieved. I wonder how long it's been trying to find relief. I was so caught up in her that I didn't realise my own body was betraying me to the degree of finding its own release without keeping me in the loop.

Her feet meet and push against each other, her knees are now able to open wider but she is struggling to keep them there. She wants me to see it all, but her body is starting to take control. Her left hand tries to hold her knee down, and I can see more clearly the shake that is occurring.

Her body stiffens, her back arches and both of us stop breathing, but her fingers somehow manage to maintain pace.

"That's it baby, that's it," I say. "Let go sweetheart. You're so fucking amazing. Fuck you're so beautiful right now. Cum for me, cum for me Maura."

I lean forward and grip and pull on the scarf. My mouth is open in excitement and anticipation. My throat is dry and I am thirstier than I could imagine. But not for water, no, for her.

Suddenly her torso drops back to the bed and she starts writhing, her legs close tight and grip her hand in them as her voice echoes through the room. Each fast breath out is a whole new, amazing and loud moan that is the most beautiful music to my ears.

When she is calm enough and coming down from her high, she looks over to me. She reaches for me, "you've won baby," she whispers. She attempts to wriggle her fingers at me in an effort to say 'come here.'

I drop the scarf and am by her side faster than I could imagine. I hold her tight and we rock gently. There is hair stuck to her face with sweat and I gently reach up to move it away. My lips kiss her gently, on her cheeks, her nose, her forehead and finally her lips.

"You're amazing," I whisper as she nuzzles into my chest and I start to gently caress her face, her side, her back, over and over again. "Amazing."

After a short period of time her breathing changes, she is in sleep limbo. Not quite there yet, but definitely not functionally awake. I kiss her brow once more and close my eyes. The closet safe and my release can wait til later.


End file.
